Clace AU: Our World Inverted
by Orange-Lemur
Summary: What if being 'gay' was normal and being 'straight' was the minority? This was the only world Clarissa Fray and Jace Wayland ever knew. Clace AU TRIGGER WARNING All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Playlist of the chapter:

~Move Along - The All American Rejects (X)

~Missing You - All Time Low (X)

(I highly recommend listening to these while reading this chapter)

Imagine a world where being 'gay' was normal and being 'straight' was nthe minority...

For as long as Clary Fray could remember, her mothers Jocelyn and Valentine had taught her to follow the most important rule of the bible, 'It is a sin for a man to lust after a woman and it is an abomination for a woman to lie with a man.'

Clary's older brother Jonathan caught on to this message with no trouble at all, Clary had seen him kissing and holding hands with other boys in his year more times than she could remember. Sadly, no matter how much Clary tried, being around other girls just didn't come naturally to her. Even if she was only 11, (Year 6/ 5th grade) she knew she wasn't like everyone else. She was different...

Upon starting secondary school, (Year 7/ 6th grade) Clary met a boy named Sebastian Verlac. There was no way of hiding it now; Clary was most definitely attracted to him.

With black eyes like a void you could get easily lost in for hours and hair dark as charcoal, there was no way he could be different like her. Even if he was heterosexual, Clary hadn't come out to anyone yet so he wouldn't even think that way about her, or so she thought.

After about a month of Clary and Sebastian being friends, Sebastian came to terms with the fact that he too was heterosexual and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Obviously in secret so no one else would find out.

Clary often went round Sebastian's house and no one even considered the fact they could be boyfriend and girlfriend, to the naked eye they were just friends, and that was exactly what they wanted people to think.

On one autumn evening as it was starting to get dark, Sebastian's cousin Aline went to call Sebastian and Clary down for dinner. As she pushed the bedroom door ajar, she saw the most horrific sight she had ever seen, a male and a female kissing. Disgusting!

Once the horrific scene had finished, Aline put on her normal expression and called the two down for dinner, unable to look them in the eye.

The next morning, Clary checked her phone to see a message come through.

Sebastian: We need to talk in private, meet me in form 10 mins early?

Clary: Sure, see you there! :)

When Clary walked through the door, Sebastian was already there. He broke the news that Aline had seen them the night before and threatened to tell his parents. As they were extremely heterophobic, he couldn't risk them finding out. Last week his uncle came out as heterosexual and he was cut off from the family completely.

Clary was devastated to find out this news, but knowing there was no option she asked for one final kiss as she knew it would be a long time before she ever got to do that with a boy again. Sebastian agreed and just as there lips connected one final time, several gasps were heard from across the room. Who would have thought one kiss could be so fatal.

Clary and Sebastian came face to face with some of there closest friends, Camile, Raphael and Jordan.

Before even a second had past Sebastian jumped away from Clary and exclaimed that she was a breeder freak, he had been trying to be nice but she keeps trying to touch him. Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing! Before long, Camile had opened her mouth and responded that you can't be nice to breeders, but you can give them what they deserve.

Before Clary could process what was going on Camile, Raphael and Jordan were chasing Clary around the school chanting 'smear the queer' with and army of year 7 students chasing after her.

After what felt like hours of running, but was really only minutes. Clary found herself in the room of none other than Aline's class.

Aline spared no time sharing the news that Clary was the filthy breeder that kissed her cousin. With no time to spare, Clary was pushed over and pinned down by Camile and Aline while Jordan, Raphael and the rest of the class proceeded to beat the living daylight out of her.

As soon as the bell rang and the number of raging students started to decrease, Clary mustered up all the energy she could to get to the first aid office. When she eventually got there she hastily claimed she fell over and may have concussion so she could escape the hell hole they call school.

Luckily for Clary, it was Jocelyn that came to rescue her, the tamest of her mothers. Jocelyn didn't press for information on what happened, they both knew that would be Valentine's job when they arrived home.

Just as expected, when Clary stepped into the living room she was met with a furious parent.

Valentine immediately knew Clary hadn't just fallen over and had clearly been beaten up. Clary made a lame excuse and told her fuming mothers that some people had caught her talking to a boy and called her a breeder, when Clary started to get defensive they beat her up the teach her a lesson. Not naming anyone because she didn't want anyone getting in trouble, even if they truly deserved it.

Once Clary had been ordered to go to her room and get cleaned up she followed her orders speedily and went to the bathroom. Upon looking for a cloth to clean her bloody face, Clary found some spare razor blades. After about thirty seconds of thinking about her current situation, she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't resort to such extreme measures just to punish herself for her sexuality.

As Clary was walking downstairs she overheard a conversation between her mothers, a conversation she never wanted to hear. Although, calling it a conversation was an understatement, both parents sounded livid, Valentine especially.

Neither parent wanted to live in the same house as a disgrace to humanity and they certainly didn't want Jonathan to be bullied for something his sister did.

Eventually, they came to the conclusion of moving away. Having to change there entire way of living all because Clary couldn't keep her feelings to herself. The worst part was, they didn't even know the real story.

That was all Clary needed to be put over the edge. As fast as possible she ran to the bathroom, locked the door and took out the sharpest blade she could find. Ignoring the pounding on the door from Jocelyn, Clary began cutting deep, long, oozing red lines across her arm. And boy, did it feel good to let all the stress drip away in a pool of her own blood, even if it was only momentarily.

Clary felt as if she was punishing herself for all the sins she had committed over the last few weeks. Almost like she was cutting them out of her body and watching them drown in the bloody mess.

Although, deep down she knew that no amount of suffering and pain could change the fact that she was in fact... Different.

 **A/N**

Okay, before the next chapter I wanna clear some things up.

~Yes, Valentine is female in this. Any alternative names like Valentina just didn't sound right, so Valentine will have to do.

~Jonathan is 1 year older than Clary.

~ As I am British and currently living in the UK I only have a vague understanding of the American school system. As future chapters are going to be set with Clary being 15 and Jace 16, having one of them in 6th form and the other still in year 12 would just be annoying to write, and lets face it, i don't think Jace would get into 6th form. So please feel free to correct me on any American knowledge i get wrong.

~I'm not going to go into how children are born in this universe. I would come up with an excuse but tbh I'm just lazy.

~There will be proper speech in future chapters! As this is just a prologue I needed to simplify Clary's past and what the world is like. Including all details of peoples emotions and exactly what people were saying would make this way too long for a prologue.

Sorry this is such a long A/N, I promise I will try to keep these shorter in future. Please leave a comment or message me if you have any questions!

:3

Thanks for reading!

~Abbie


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter:

~Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year - Fall Out Boy (X)

~Movin' On - Good Charlotte (X)

(Once again, I highly recommend listening to these while reading this chapter.)

Clary's POV:

*BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

By the angel, why did i think it would be a good idea to stay up scrolling through Tumblr last night. I knew i had to get up for the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays but no, I had to be a rebel didn't I?

I reach out to turn the alarm on my phone off, and manage to knock over the glass of water I forgot to drink last night in the process. Terrific!

So far, my sophomore year has gone pretty well! At the start of the year a new guy called Magnus joined, he is bi-sexual and he gets a lot of crap about it from other students. Me and my best friend Simon felt bad for him and we are now all great friends.

No one knows about me being heterosexual apart from Simon and Magnus. Simon is heterosexual as well which is pretty cool. Of course, my mothers don't know anything about all three of us.

We would never go out with each other though, we have considered it before but we came to the conclusion that it would be like kissing your sibling. Which for the record, is something neither of us want to do.

Speaking of siblings, where the hell is Jon? He is supposed to give me a lift in 10 minutes... Wait 10 MINUTES!

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..." I whisper as I rush round my bedroom throwing on a royal blue tank top, black jeans and a leather jacket to cover any scars. Then I brush through my untameable red hair while adding some light makeup so I look presentable.

I rush down the stairs and grab a quick breakfast bar before meeting Jon at his black Mercedes Benz with red and silver rims round the edges of the windows and wheels.

"Remind me again why our mothers got you such a damn fancy car?" I ask Jon

"Don't hate on me because you have to wait at least 6 months before you can drive. And let's face it, with your coordination skills you probably won't pass the test anyway." I punch him lightly on the arm, I know I'm clumsy but it'll wear off eventually... I hope.

"Someone's feeling sassy this morning!" I retort "Open the door and let me in the damn car before we are late to school." Without hesitation Jon unlocks the car and waits for me to get in before speeding off to school, not literally.

When we get to hell- I mean school, I immediately spot Simon casually leaning against the doors. "This can only go badly." I mutter to myself.

I start to approach Simon while suggesting, "You might want to step away from that door before someo-" I was cut off by a bunch of jocks - my brothers friends - opening the door, sending Simon flying backwards towards the concrete floor.

"Gee, thanks for the warning Fray!" Simon exclaimed. "Where I would be without you? Probably not on the floor" he said, answering his own question.

Between laughter I managed to say, "Sorry, I tried." Simon ignored my apology, got up from the floor and dusted off his denim jeans and black graphic tee that read 'I went outside once, the graphics were great but the storyline was terrible.'

On the way to our form room, Simon started lecturing me about some new kids. I really wasn't interested until he whispered " Look, that's them!"

I took in there appearances starting with the girl. She had long black hair that came just above her waist, dark brown eyes, a curvy figure and if that wasn't enough, she would be very tall even without the 4 inch heels. So that's why Simon was so exited.

Next was a boy that was also very tall. He had dark hair that matched the shade of the girls and bright blue eyes that stood out amongst all his other features.

It didn't take me long to completely regret looking at the final boy. He was practically golden. He had blonde hair that was shaved at each side and reached the top of his neck in the middle, but that was nothing compared to his eyes. His eyes were such a light shade of brown that they looked like a pool of honey that you could stare at and get lost in for hours. Not to mention his muscles that you could see clearly through that tight black t-shirt...

Before I noticed I was staring, the golden boy himself turned and winked at me. I quickly turned around and walked away dragging Simon behind me before I got anymore embarrassed.

"What the hell was he thinking!" I whisper-shouted at Simon.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly a mind reader Clary. And, I don't have great reputations with dyed blonde goth wannabes like-"

I cut him off by whispering "Not the time to be funny Simon. He could have given away my sexuality with one eye movement. He may be the new guy, but looking like that he doesn't have to worry about being judged, but me on the other hand..."

Simon continued trying to calm me down but it really didn't work. That golden boy brought back feelings I haven't felt in a long time. If this gets out I don't think I will ever forgive him, even if he is gorgeous.

It's great to have friends like Magnus and Simon to talk to about my feelings towards other people, but no one knows about the cutting, and I intend to keep it that way.

 **A/N:**

Ok guys be honest, what do you think? Please feel free to correct any grammar or spelling mistakes and any feedback is much appreciated.

For this story I am going to picture the characters like the TV show. I honestly think that cast look a lot better than the movies. Although, I still ship Jamily.

Thanks for reading

~Abbie


	3. Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendships

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter:

~It's a Pleasure to Meet You - Motion City Soundtrack (X)

~The Chronicles of Life and Death - Good Charlotte (X)

It was so difficult finding songs that fit this chapter but I hope these are okay. Let me know what you think!

When me and Simon walked into form our tutor called me over.

"Yes sir" I say trying to sound as positive as I can be when the golden boy is on my mind.

"I'd like you to meet Isabelle Lightwood, she is new here and needs someone to show her round. Do you mind skipping first period to give her a tour of the school?" Our tutor asks.

"Sure, that's fine by me." I say politely while turning to Isabelle, "I'm Clarissa Fray but I prefer Clary. Shall we get going?" I ask politely.

"Sure." She replies. As we are walking out of the classroom I turn to see Simon gaping at Isabelle. This is gonna be fun.

"So Isabelle, where do you wanna go first?" I say trying my best to be polite.

"Call me Izzy, and I don't mind where we go. I'm just glad to be talking to another girl rather than my 3 brothers all the time. Also, before we become too close there's something you should know, just please don't hate me." Damn, Izzy talks fast.

"Trust me, I'm the least popular person in this school. It would be kinda difficult for me to start judging people." It's very true, I have a pretty feisty attitude but it's mainly built up on a bad past and sarcasm.

"Okay, here it goes..." Izzy started "I'm heterosexual so if you wanna take me back to the class and have someone else show me round that's fine by me because-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Izzy stop, you're panicking. I'm actually heterosexual too but only two people know and they're my closest friends." I tell her hoping it will calm her down. I feel like I'm going to regret telling her this but, if she shares the same secret, surely she will understand how important it is to not tell everyone.

I think my plan worked as she let out a sigh of relief, telling me how happy she was to find someone like her. I assured her it was no problem telling her as long as no one else finds out.

While wondering around the school we actually bonded a lot, I found out a lot about her, but when the conversation topic changed to siblings, I suddenly became more interested.

"Well I have 3 brothers. Alec is the oldest, he goes here as well but he is in the year above us. Max is my youngest brother and he is 9, he is nerdy and looks a lot like the guy I saw you walk into form with. Then there's Jace, he is our adopted brother. Literally the biggest ass you have ever seen, and he is in the same year as us. It's kinda sad though, he closes himself off to everyone, he hasn't even told any of us about his past." Izzy informed me.

I really wasn't expecting to hear that, I want to meet Jace because I know what it's like to be closed off from the world. But on the other hand, assuming Alec is the black haired guy as he looks more like Izzy's genetic brother, Jace is the golden boy, and I may pass out if I have to look him in the eyes for too long, and I still haven't forgiven him for this morning.

"Well, your family sounds a lot more interesting that mine. I only have one brother and his name is Jonathan, I think it's safe to say he is the most popular guy in the school. I can picture him getting along well with Jace."

According to Izzy that's a good thing because Jace could really use some good friends. Soon after that conversation the bell went signalling it was time for second lesson. I think I did a pretty good job of being Izzy's tour guide so she can find her way to her next lesson. We said our goodbyes and decided to talk again soon.

It's really nice to have a female friend that I can relate to so much. Maybe things are going to start getting better for me. Only time can tell.

As I check my timetable I see that I have Science... Ugh.

I drag myself into my seat, take out my notebook at start doodling some chibi people into the corner of my page. Suddenly a voice next to me takes me out of my little drawing world.

"Hey Red, nice drawings." I turn my head to see the one and only golden boy sat next to me, and let me tell you. Oh my fricking god he is even hotter up close like seriously i think i might melt.

What am I saying, even if he was hetero, he wouldn't fall for the angsty red head girl. Besides, if me and Izzy are going to be friends, dating her brother definitely isn't the right way to kick off a friendship.

"Erm... Thanks, I guess, but my name's Clary." I can feel the heat creeping up onto my cheeks, damnit.

"Well then Clary, I'm Jace" he replied shooting me a smirk.

If I didn't seem strange enough already, my next line will have done it.

"I know." Oh crap... I can already see the confusion in his eyes. He stares at me and raises one eyebrow.

"Wait- I erm-" I stuttered out, "I didn't mean it like that, I saw you walking into school and I had to show Izzy round and she told me about you. I promise I'm not weird, well I am but not in that way."

Jace started laughing lightly "Woah, slow down Red. I get it, you don't need to explain yourself."

I quickly apologised and went back to doodling.

Just as everyone was about to leave their seats the teacher announced "Hold up. Before the Christmas holidays you were supposed to receive a pair project, but since you had supply on the last lesson you will be receiving it now." The whole class simultaneously groaned, "You need to work in pairs to design a plan for an effective moon base, based on what you have learnt over the last month, you have two weeks and can pick your partners. That is all."

"Well Red, since you clearly don't know anyone else in here and neither do I, I guess we should work together. I would ask if you were okay with it but who wouldn't want to work with someone a stunningly attractive as me."

He wasn't wrong about being attractive part, but I can't let him know that. "Ugh... Fine. Where and when do you wanna do it?" I try my best not to stutter.

"Well, as you are friends with Izzy you could come to mine. How about Thursday after school?" He asks

Just the thought of going to Jace's house gives me butterflies. "Sure." I reply, trying to keep my voice even.

"Great. See ya around Red." And with that he walked away, leaving me speechless.

 **A/N:**

So that's the first official Clace meeting, how exciting!

I do have the next few chapters planned out but if there's anything you really wanna see happen, let me know!

Thanks for reading

~Abbie


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Habbits

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter: (The songs for this chapter are very important, please start the first song at the beginning of the chapter and repeat it until I say to start the next one. Enjoy!)

~Weightless - All Time Low

~Long Live The Kids - We Are The In Crowd

Boring.

That's the only word I can think of to describe the last two periods. Double maths! Is that even allowed? Although, I had Izzy next to me which wasn't too bad, and having Jace in front of me certainly gave me something to look at.

Ugh, I really need to stop thinking like this! My mothers might actually disown me if they found out I had a crush on a boy, I don't even want to consider what might happen if I got a boyfriend.

It's just so difficult to draw my eyes away from him. The way his hair falls to the side of his head when he looks down to work out an equation, and how-

I was broken off by someone saying "Hey Clary, you okay? It's the end of the lesson if you didn't notice everyone else leaving."

I twist my head to see Izzy waving in my face, "Yeah, sorry. I was erm... daydreaming." Oh yeah, sorry Izzy. I was just staring at your step-brother that would have turned me heterosexual in a millisecond if i wasn't already, no big deal.

"Right... Anyway, could you show us where the canteen is? Jace you coming?" Izzy asks clearly oblivious to the effect Jace is having on me.

"Yeah, sure. One sec." He responds, but man was I unprepared for what he was about to do next.

He took his hands behind his head and stretched so his shirt lifted up. It's moments like these when I'm so freaking glad I've learnt to repress all emotion for people, Clary 1, Jace 0.

Before I snapped back into reality and noticed that I was staring. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirking in my direction. Welp... RIP to my plan to repress all of my feelings and never let anyone know about them.

"Seriously Jace? Come on Clary, he can make his own way there." Izzy demanded. With that, we left the classroom leaving the golden boy behind.

After standing in a queue of rowdy teenagers for 10 mins, we finally got to our usual table. I introduced Simon and Magnus to Izzy and they got along well, even if Simon spent the entire time staring at Izzy. That boy has fallen hard...

Not long after the conversation had died down, who I'm assuming is Izzy's genetic brother- Alec -joined us. As soon as he sat down I could almost feel the chemistry between Alec and Magnus, I guess hardcore shipping on Tumblr has finally payed off. I'm going to be honest, I think I've found my new OTP, Malec.

Nearing the end of lunch, I realise I haven't seen my brother all lunch. He normally comes over at least once to see me, he may be a jock but he is still an overprotective brother.

Upon looking at the 'popular' table I spot Jon sat next to the one and only golden boy.

"I called it!" I shout, drawing the attention of nearby tables.

"What's up Biscuit?" Magnus asks clearly confused about my sudden outburst.

I turn to face Izzy ignoring Magnus, "I told you our brothers would end up being friends!"

"Okay Clary, no need to get over excited." Izzy said in a calming tone.

Thinking about it, why am I so happy about this. I keep forgetting to tell myself, Jace is not a breeder and that's that. Anyway, If we were going to be in a relationship there's no way in hell we could avoid my parents and my overprotective brother, also I can't picture Izzy being too pleased either.

The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly, the table was full of people becoming friends and getting to know each other, while me and Jace may have shared the occasional glance.

My last two lessons were very boring, I had literally no friends to talk to in either period and it really sucked. You have no idea how thrilled I was to escape this hell hole they call school and get home. Honestly, I wish I did have to stay at school, because when I got home the whole world seemed to shatter around me.

It wasn't so bad to start with, in fact it was just like any other day after school.

Start Long Live The Kids - We Are In The Crowd NOW!

Get home, grab some food, go to my room, scroll through Tumblr while doing the odd bit of homework. But when I was called down for dinner, thats when the drama began.

Discussion started off as usual, Jocelyn and Valentine asking how our days were. As soon as me and Jon mentioned new friends, I immediately regretted it.

"Speaking of new people," Valentine began, "a new family moved in a few doors down from us yesterday. When the two adults - one male and one female - exited the car they had their arms around each other! Disgraceful..."

Next it was Jocelyn's turn to speak, "Honey, we don't know they are breeders from the fact they had their arms around each other. They could have been brother and sister."

"Oh no they were not," here we go again... "they had four kids with them and a pink and blue flag on their car! I didn't see their faces clearly but if I did, I would have made sure our children never even look at them. Jonathan and Clarissa, I want you taking the other route to school, you must not come into contact with these sinners, you understand?"

"But mom!" Jon exclaimed "That takes twice as long meaning we have to get ready even earlier for school, and I might get lost as we don't go that way normally." I don't know how much more of this I can take.

This time Jocelyn spoke up again, "Jon is right Val, they can't hide away from these people forever. There is nothing we can do, you are making a big deal out of nothing." She spoke trying her best to calm the livid woman before her.

"JOCELYN!" Valentine began, "How dare you say such a thing! Kids... Me and your mother need to have a discussion about this." We were then told to head upstairs while they talked. I gladly took the exit and ran up to my bathroom as quickly as my short legs could carry me.

I haven't felt the need to do this since the start of September. It's now that I truly notice how much Simon and Magnus have helped me even though they didn't know it.

I opened draws and cupboards trying to find my blades as quickly as possible. As I took off my leather jacket and examined my arm I almost laughed. "The previous scars are almost faded, I really am weak aren't I?" I whisper to myself.

The blade cuts through the inside of my forearm with ease, like a knife through butter. I really have perfected the technique for this, although it's not an achievement to be proud of.

Watching the blood travel down my arm, to my elbow, then into the white sink fills me with satisfaction. Oxygen mixed with the blue blood within my veins makes such a nice colour, even in this messed up state I can still appreciate the shade of my own blood.

I rinse my blade and hide it in the back of my draw, just as I did 5 months ago. Pathetic. Disgrace to humanity. Useless. Weird. Tell me something I don't know.

I change into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved top, using some plasters to stop the blood from staining the fluffy interior.

As I flop down onto my bed and close my eyes, I can still hear my parents arguing downstairs, I wonder how bad their reaction will be when I come out... If I ever come out.

The worst part is, even after all of the trouble my kind have caused, I still have the guts to cry myself to sleep with images of the golden boy flashing through my mind.

 **A/N:**

Damn, that chapter was difficult to write!

Tell me what you think of this chapter! I really want to know if I did well with the angsty scene. So please, comment any thoughts.

Thanks for reading,  
~Abbie


	5. Chapter 4: Unfortunate

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter:

~Still Waiting- Sum 41  
~Pain- Jimmy Eat World

Forget what I said in chapter 2 about not changing PoV. After encouragement from a friend I think I can do it... Wish me luck! :3

-  
Clary's PoV:

I can feel the dried up tears from last night on my face as I open my eyelids, causing the memories from last night to come flooding back to me.

As I dig my elbows into the soft mattress to lift myself up, I flop straight back down due to the sharp pain in my arm. Somehow, after reviewing my situation, I still can't bring myself to regret what I did last night.

More carefully this time, I roll myself out of bed, make my way to my bathroom and stare blankly at my reflection in the mirror. "What am I going to do, I'm messed up in so many ways I don't know where to begin." I think to myself as I glance down to the new scars on my wrist from the previous night.

I turn on the shower and step into the glass cuboid, allowing the boiling liquid to roll down my back, not having the energy to turn the temperature down.

After washing my hair, I stand emotionless thinking about what Valentine said last night, who could the new neighbours be? Izzy didn't mention anything about heterosexual parents and we talked about family for a long time. There are four children in her family so it would make sense...

What am I talking about? It couldn't be the Lightwood's, my life can't be that unfortunate... Right?

Hastily, I step out of the shower and turn the water off, exposing myself to the steam clouded air. I grab my towel from the radiator and wrap it around myself, before stepping out into my bedroom and getting ready for school.

I put on some dark blue jeans with slight rips in the knees and a plain black tee - like my soul. Topping it off with a dark green hoodie, leaving the zip undone.

Once my hair is dry and my scars have been covered up, just incase something were to happen, I make my way downstairs. Checking Tumblr using my phone on the way of course.

The first post I see today is by x-abzug-x, (Shameless self promotion.) some vine of this guy playing the recorder badly to the tune of silent night. It's pretty funny so I give it a like and shut down my phone.

As me and Jon leave for school Valentine shouts down the stairs "Make sure you take the other route to school!"

"Of course mother!" Jon replies while looking at me shaking his head, mouthing the word 'nope'. Even in the darkest times, Jon always manages to cheer me up without knowing it, I wish I could show him how greatful I really am.

On the way to school, I tried my best to look for anyone new leaving their house, but failed. I really want to find out more about this mystery family, those four children live the lives I would give anything to have. I can't imagine how nice it would be to have heterosexual parents, that would support you no matter what sexuality you were.

Before I know it we arrive at the school once again, looking out the window I see Simon isn't waiting for me. Thats odd... I say goodbye to Jon and head to form, I cant think where else Simon would be.

Sure enough he is in form, but I did not expect to see my next observation.

"Oh my god, Simon you are too funny." Izzy somehow managed to say while laughing hysterically. Of course my shipper brain decides to activate, I guess I'm shipping Sizzy now. Great...

"Hey guys, what are you laughing at?" I ask, clearly interrupting their little moment.

"Oh, hey Clary! Simon just told me this hilarious joke, didn't you Si?" As Izzy turned to face Simon I took my opportunity to make a heart shape with my hands and a kissing face, causing me to receive a death glare from Simon.

"Uh yeah... I guess." Simon replied, sounding awkward as ever.

Our form tutor silenced the class of teenagers and proceeded to read notices about the up coming week, I don't think anyone has ever payed attention to them to be totally honest.

First period was History, as luck would have it I had Simon with me to help me through the next hour of torture.

"So, Si? That's a new nickname. What's up with you and Izzy." I continue to ask questions like this throughout the lesson, but Simon just brushed them off saying things like "Shut up, Fray." In response.

I honestly think Simon and Isabelle would be good together, I have only known Izzy for a day but I can't remember a day in my life when I haven't known Simon. They have this connection that I've never seen Simon have with anyone before.

I managed to waste the entire lesson thinking about little things like that. Unfortunately for me, that was how I spent almost every lesson today... Almost every lesson.

It wasn't until last period that things started to get interesting.

Jace's PoV: (DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)

I walked into Art to see Clary sat at the back by herself, of course I had all the attention of every guy in the room but I really didn't care. I took my seat next to Clary and soon enough the class began.

"Okay class" Our art teacher began "I want you to create something that sums up the most recent, significant events in your life using any media available. I want you to try your best so I can get an idea of your predictor grades for this term."

As soon as our teacher finished I saw Clary face become pale. "Hey, Clary are you okay?"

"Erm.. Yeah, yeah totally fine. Why did you ask."

"Well as soon as miss said 'recent events' your face changed colour dramatically. You know, if something's up you can tell me, I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other now you and my sister are friends."

I have only known Clary for a day but I feel a connection with her, I really need to understand she isn't going to be like me, but I can't keep pushing my thoughts aside.

"Well thanks for asking but... I'm fine." Something about her voice tells me she is lying, I recognise that voice because that's exactly what I sounded like a few years ago. Before I could protest, she was gone, raking through the sketching pencils to start her artwork.

5 minutes before the end of the lesson, I glance over to see Clary sat in front of a masterpiece. It was a drawing of beautiful emerald green eyes but they had tears spilling over the edge of each eye. The pupils were replaced with faces.

In the left eye, a face of someone that looked much like Clary, although the face looked several years older. The woman had a soft smile on her face and her eyes were identical to the ones featured in the main image. She also had red hair, but a darker shade compared to Clary's and it appeared to be much more controlled.

In the right eye, there was another woman with a completely different appearance to the other. Short, fine hair almost so light it could be seen as white, and a triangular jaw. Eyes appearing so dark the pupils were almost non existent, looking no where as kind as the woman featured in the left eye.

I couldn't look away without taking one more glance at the tears, they were just so... realistic. There was no way Clary could have drawn these unless it was something she was used to seeing...

My thoughts were interrupted by the red head herself. "Hey, if we are still going to work on out science project at your house on Thursday I'm going to need your address." She said, desperately trying to take my attention off her drawing.

"Oh yeah, one sec." I quickly ripped the corner of a page out of my notebook and wrote down my address as quickly as possible because the bell just went. "Here you go, Maryse and Robert, Izzy and Alec's parents, probrably won't be home as they will be at work, we only moved in the other day so-"

Before I could finish the sentence Clary had grabbed the paper with the address, picked up her notebooks and started to leave as if something I said had scared her.

"Hey, where are you going?" I question, she didn't reply and continued to get up, did I do something? Unless she was freaked out by the fact my adopted parents were male and female.

In an attempt to calm her down and find out what's wrong, I grabbed Clary's wrist. But as soon as my hand made contact with her wrist, all I got in return was a scream and she ran full speed out of the room. Crap... what have I done.

 **A/N:**  
What could have made Clary rush out like that? I think I made it fairly obvious tbh.  
Please comment any thoughts, questions or grammar/ spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading,  
~Abbie


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter:

~21 Guns - Green Day

I know there is only one song for this chapter but it's 5 mins long and this chapter only has 1k words. I hope you don't mind!

Clary's POV:

"Maryse and Robbert"

"We only moved in the other day"

Those words hit me like a gun in hand.

No, no, this cannot be happening, I finally find new friends after years of searching and my family detest them before even speaking to them.

I need to get out of here... now.

As fast as possible, I grab the ripped sheet of paper from Jace's hand and gather my notebooks, blocking out everything being said by the golden haired boy beside me.

Before I could escape, Jace reached out to grab my wrist to pull me back. But as soon as his hand made contact with my skin, I flinched back with extreme speed and ran out of the room as fast as my short legs could carry me, ignoring the burning pain in my wrist.

When I am a reasonable distance away from the classroom, I slowly slide down to the ground whilst leaning against a faded blue locker, letting a single tear escape my eyes. Glancing down to my wrists, I notice the cover up had smudged away where Jace grabbed me.

Male and female parents, moved in recently, four children. It all adds up. My worst nightmare is now a reality. I guess I'll just have to cut the Lightwoods off like almost everyone else who makes an attempt to get to know me.

After letting out a sigh, I roll my sleeves down, throw my hood up and walk out the double doors of the school, blending in with the teenagers that get on with their happy, normal lives, not noticing how lucky they are.

Once I spot Jon leaning against his car, I walk over to him trying to hide my face the best I can, knowing he can read my every emotion; although today it seems he has troubles of his own. He gives me a slight nod of recognition before unlocking the car doors, allowing us both to enter.

Jon drove out of the painted green rusty gates of Hell. Before an awkward silence could fill the air, Jon starts up the usual after school conversation. "Hey Clare-Bear, how was your day?"

"Fine," I reply with slight confusion in my voice. "Whats up with the nickname, you haven't used that one in a while?"

Jon lets out a small sigh before replying. "Do you ever get the feeling that the world is against you? Like, as soon as something goes right, it goes wrong?" Before I had time to give my response, Jon cuts me off. "You know what, it's stupid, forget it."

"No, it's not stupid. What's going on?" Maybe this could give me something to take my mind off the golden boy.

"Remember the new guy you saw me with at lunch yesterday." I give a nod urging him to continue. "Well, he is in your year, I finally found a guy I can have as a friend that isn't constantly bugging me to go out with him, but I discovered one little detail that ruined all potential for friendship."

You've got to be kidding me, I used this conversation to pry my mind away from Jace and it just made me think about him more. Not wanting to be rude, I ask Jon what it was almost confident I would regret it.

"He has three siblings Clary, and he only moved in recently. I would place bets that he is apart of the family Mom was talking about yesterday." He said with sadness threading through his voice.

"Let me guess, you can't talk to him now because his parents are probably heterosexual?"

"That's the worst part," He began "I couldn't care less who his parents were, he could be a breeder for gods sake! I could still be his friend, but Valentine would go ballistic if he found out! All I want is a true friend, but I guess society won't allow it!" Jon shouted so loud the car next to us gave us an odd look before driving off to their perfect family.

As difficult as this situation is for Jon, I'm glad this conversation happened. He is okay with heterosexuals, that's the most reassuring thing I've heard in a while. A member of my family that might accept who I am, and support me. Maybe this is a sign.

As we pull into the driveway I decide to take my chance. "Jon, what's your opinion on breeders, don't worry I wont tell Mom" This question could go one of two ways.

He looked confused at my question but answered anyway. "Honestly, I don't care, it's not like people can help being hetero. I think Valentine is just being paranoid and-" Before Jon could finish his sentence I cut him off

"I'm heterosexual."

Jon leaped forwards and hugged me, we stayed there for a good minute before we separated and Jon broke the silence. "I'm so happy for you little sis."

"If only Valentine could react in the same way you just did." I say my voice ridden with sarcasm.

Jon gave me an apologetic look and started to flood me with questions like 'How long have you known?', 'Who knows about this?' and 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

I answered all the questions honestly, he was my brother after all. If he is going to support me he deserves to know the truth... the whole truth.

I explained everything. What really happened with Sebastian, how I repressed all feelings for anyone, the only people that know about me and how they found out. There was one small detail I missed out... My feelings for Jace. As I have said before, Jon is particularly good at being the overprotective brother and I don't think my sexuality is going to effect his opinion of me in relationships.

By the end of my story, Jon was hugging me once again. Telling me how strong I was to listen to Valentine's crap about breeders when I was one all along. I also may have left out the cutting when I told my story...

But that, I don't think I could ever share with anyone.

 **A/N:**

Hey! What did you think? I'm going to make Clace cannon around chapter 10-15. I have the scene where they will have their first 'moment' planed out and I am pretty sure I know what song I will use. The song describes the location and hints towards what will happen in the scene. If you want a hint towards how they will become cannon, leave a review and I might consider releasing the name of the song in the next few chapters.

Thanks for reading!

~Abbie


	7. Chapter 6: Realisation

**A/N:**

Playlist of the chapter:

~Crazy - Simple Plan

~The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

Clary's PoV:

For the first time in a while, I walk into my bedroom after school and feel somewhat positive.

I have wasted the last few years of my life only seeing the worst in my surroundings. Jon, Simon, Magnus and Izzy all accept me. It's nothing compared to the several billion people that would do anything to erase me from the world, but it's a start. Right?

I don't regret all the cutting, I deserve it. Even if there are others like me, I am supposed to be normal! My parents went to the extremes of moving house, going totally out of their way to make me a normal child, and I couldn't live up to their expectations, all the hard work to make me fit in was least I can do is punish myself for being different.

I'm afraid that if I don't, someone else will...

Once I put my bag down I make my way to my bed and carelessly flop onto the soft, springy mattress. Shoving my face into my beloved pillows. When I lie down I feel something digging into my right leg. Putting my hand into my pocket, when I make contact with the small ripped piece of paper I know exactly what it is.

I blankly stare at the address and notice there is something else written on the back.

Flipping it round in my fingers I see a number written on the back. That must be his phone number. No matter how much I deny it, the soft fluttering feeling appears in my stomach and I can't help but blush.

At this stage, it really doesn't matter what my opinion is on Jace. I'm going to have to become friends with him sooner or later. We are working together in science, I'm sure he will be next to me in more lessons and I'm becoming fairly good friends with his sister. I guess I'll have to make the best of my situation.

Trying to scratch the topic of the golden boy out of my brain, I grab my sketch pad and pencils from under my bed and turn over to a blank page.

I love drawing so much, I can release my emotions in a way that no one understands but me. I can express my deepest secrets onto these pages and let the world see them, but to anyone else it's just a person with some inspiration that is good at drawing.

Grabbing my headphones - Razer Kracken Neon Mobile in purple to be specific - I decide to listen to my Punk & Emo playlist. Pop music is so bad nowadays, it's all talentless people covering themselves in makeup and auto tune. At least with Punk you get real people with some actual talent.

Effortlessly, I allow my had to glide across the page, spilling out the thoughts from my brain onto the page. Little did I realise, what a huge mistake that would be.

After a solid half an hour of drawing in a world of my own, when i snap back to reality I realise what I have done.

I managed to draw Jace, shirtless, with angel wings. How the hell did I manage that! Angels don't even exist and I have never seen Jace shirtless in my life! I may have imagined it but that's besides the point. I'm really not okay...

Shutting by sketch pad with a bang, I glance over to my phone to see the album has finished and it's almost 7:00. Realising dinner will probably be done soon, I decide to head downstairs to face my oh so supportive and accepting family - note the sarcasm - for the first time since I got home.

When I arrive downstairs, the nicest of my mothers greets me. "Oh hey Clary, I didn't see you get home. How was school?"

"Fine I guess, is it okay if I go to a friends house on Thursday? We are working on some dumb science project." I ask, silently begging the answer is a yes and the question won't be passed onto my other parent.

My mother sighed "Clarissa, you know those decisions are not up to me." She paused for a second. "Why don't you ask Valentine over dinner, then she can make a decision?"

Knowing that would be the response, I silently nod and take my place at the dinner table. While I am sat in the wooden chair I casually slip my phone out of my pocket and open up tumblr. As soon as I open up the application I almost immediately regret it.

The first post to appear was one about heterophobia and how we should accept each other and as if on queue I feel the presence of another being over my shoulder.

"Okay Clary, I don't know much about that tumbler website but I do not want you exposed to the world of heterosexuals. Find a way of blocking those posts or I might have to take your internet away."

"And hello to you too mother!" I say sounding sarcastic as ever. Of course Valentine my most dreaded parent had to appear then. I swear to god she could pass as a spy. They way she moves as elegantly as a wild animal stalking its prey without the target noticing seems to come so naturally to her. Unlike me, I'm more like a baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time, tripping and stumbling its way around.

"Ha ha, very funny." My mother begins. "Jocelyn mentioned you had a question for me?" Okay... Here it goes.

"Yeah, I have to do this science project thing on moon bases for Science and we have to work in pairs, is it okay if I go over to my partners house on Thursday?" I say trying to sound as casual as possible.

"That depends, is it a boy you are working with." Shit.

"Erm, yes but I only chose to work with him because me and his sister have become friends." This is sure to make Valentine agree. He is already displeased that I seem to have mainly male friends so adding a girl to the situation will surely sway my mothers opinion.

Valentine's eyes lit up at the mention of be becoming close to another female and responded. "Okay, as its for school I will allow you to go over." Score! "As long as they aren't part of the new family that moved in." Valentine says, clearly joking.

Jon walks into the room just as our mother makes this statement. Jon gives me a sympathetic look over Valentines shoulder and proceeds to take a seat at the table.

Attempting to avoid the previous joke I spoke up and asked a question I knew I would regret. "What number does this family live at, just so I can be sure to avoid them?"

"A few doors down from us, 12 I believe." Damn, it matches the address Jace gave me, at least number 12 is round the corner so my parents won't see what house I am going to.

I'm starting to feel much more confident about the issue at hand, although I'm still managing to surprise myself by asking these questions.

That was pretty much it for the conversation over dinner. The heterosexual jokes from Valentine seemed to come to a stop for the evening and the science was occasionally filled with the odd questions about how our days went.

When I reached my bedroom - which I am considering for naming the bat cave because let's be honest, we all know Batman would reck Superman in a fight. I took a look at the walls. They used to be a pale purple with black flower designs but now they are covered top to bottom with posters of bands, fandoms and of course my shelves with all my nerdy pop vinyl figures, TV shows and movies.

If I died I would never see the next season of Supernatural or Teen Wolf or the final part in the Maze Runner trilogy- The Death Cure. And worst of all, I will never know if MCR get back together. I guess I have something to live for even if it is a bunch of fictional characters.

After day dreaming about my fandoms, I finally complete the task I have been dreading since I took a closer look at the note from Jace.

Adding his phone number to my contacts.

I am unable to think of any nicknames I could use at this point in our relationship- I mean friendship, so I just save him as Jace. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone I also decide to sent him a text to explain what happened. Of course it wouldn't be the real explanation but an explanation none the less.

 _Clary: Hey, it's Clary. Sorry I ran off earlier, cramps are a pain in the ass. I should be good to come over on Thursday though._

He lives with Izzy so he should have no trouble believing why I ran off and won't want to question it further.

 _Jace: Don't worry about it, I thought I hurt you or you got freaked out when I said my parents were called Robert and Maryse. I assumed you already knew because of Izzy, good to know you don't mind though. That could have been awkward..._

You have no idea.

 _Clary: Nah, I'm not a heterophobic asshole don't worry. See ya tomorrow I guess!_

And with that I got changed and flopped onto my bed. Falling into a somewhat peaceful void of sleep for the first time in a while.

 **A/N:**

How was it?

Originally I was uploading these to Wattpad only but I decided to put them on here last week so that's why the last few chapters came out so quickly. I will be uploading chapters to wattpad before fanfiction so if you want faster updates that's the place to look.

I'm not going to have a target number of reviews but any would be much appreciated:3

Thanks for reading

~Abbie


End file.
